


Not part of the story

by D_rissing



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Monster trees, Other, Painful Sex, Tree rape, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Apple´s disregard of Raven´s feelings have reach a critical point, and the dark magic of the witch is more that ready to give the blonde princess a well deserve payback.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Not part of the story

**Author's Note:**

> I dont like Apple White, NOT- ONE -BIT. so a warning nothing good will happen to her here.

"UGGGG I CANT BELIEVE HER” a door opened with such force that almost was tore from its place as an angry Raven Queen walked inside her room. The young witch had a headband with spikes, as well as a gray bird-shaped bird-neck cover, which even covers her shoulders, a black tank top, a silver belt with a chain at the front and a skirt at the front. Varied shades of purple color with some parts that have certain folds that highlight the shape of the same skirt, black fishnet stockings that show their skin tone and dress sandals equally black with chain details and bird silhouette indirectly, also a bracelet that is tied to a ring that goes on your middle finger. Her purple eyes were glowing of the internal rage she was feeling. “

Behind her Madeline Hatter and Ashley Ella looked at her friend with worry.

“I’m sorry Raven” the daughter of Cinderella said on sad voice “I should have done something to stop Briar”

Earlier that day was Apple White´s birthday celebration with a cake competition. Raven wanting to give Apple a nice present, had make a delicious apple cake for the princess. However Apple was more that disappointed since it wasn’t a poison cake as she thought Raven was suppose to give her, but a normal one. Briar Beauty, daughter of the sleeping beauty and Apple best friend decide to make her friend happy and spike Raven´s cake with an animal potion and make it look like Raven wanted to poison Apple.

However when the trick was discover, instead of been angry at Briar, Apple actually said she was disappointed that it wasn’t Raven the one trying to poison her. When Raven confronted Apple about that, she went on another of her “follow destiny” speeches and leaved crying into the forest.

“Its not your fault Ashley” said Raven as she took some breaths trying to calm herself “its Apple the one that is driving me crazy¡¡¡” she yelled causing a burst of purple flames appear on her body for a moment worrying the two observers “TIME AND TIME I HAVE TOLD HER” she yelled as she paced in the room “I don’t want to be the next evil queen, I don’t want to poison my friend, I don’t want to be hated and fear through the land” as she paced more purple flames began to gather on her, called by her anger, her sadness and all the negative feelings caused by the blonde princess “but did she listen?” energy reached its pick “NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡” she finally released all on a powerful burst of magic that shoot itself through the window and flew like a comet over the school until it hit somewhere in the forest. The witch finally fell on her knees as tears threaten to come out her eyes “I just want to be…happy”

Ashley and Maddie came out from behind the door, making sure here was no danger, looking at their sad friend.

“Raven” Ashley walked and kneeled to hug the girl “I’m really sorry…I really should have stopped this”

“I said it wasn’t your fault” said Raven as she tried to control her sadness “I just wish Apple would stop to do this”

As the two girls tried to think on a way to cheer Raven none noticed the dark clouds that formed in the place where the magic impacted.

* * *

Moments before on that very same place, the melodic voice of certain blonde princess could be heard.

Apple white was on a small meadow of the forest where four apple trees grow in a circle. The princess was dressed on her typical outfit, that consisted of a headband that had a small gold and red crown, a white half-size jacket with short sleeves, a red dress in different shades and a skirt with lace detail in black and light red. Satin black stockings and red-heeled shoes with 3 yellow-orange ribbons.

On one arm she had a small basket where she already had some apples on it.

After finally calming down the princes decided that maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh with Raven. Instead she should encourage her more into the “right path” and wish her luck on her next poison attempt. With that in mind she decided to help her future evil queen by searching some delicious apples (of the type she was sure she couldn’t resist) and leave them as a gift for Raven to use to poison her on another moment.

“uhh” on a close by tree she saw a shiny red apple “that is definitive something I would want to be poison with” she said as she got close to the tree. Seeing it was on a high branch the princess try to use the tree as footing to climb up. “Almost there”

In that moment a purple light shone from the sky and something impacted the ground close by covering the place on a purple fog.

“coff…coff ugg whats this?” Apple asked not noticing the bark of the tree turning a purple shade and its leaves turning a sick green tone while the apples on them rotted away. What she did felt was the tree suddenly shaking “what?” suddenly two big and glowing eyes opened in front of the princess “AHHHH” she cried and fell from the tree.

The blonde girl looked in horror as a wicked smile formed on the trunk and an evil laugh began to sound as two branches twisted and lower themselves becoming claw-armed-arms.

“ahhhhhhh” Apple cried in fear and move out of the way as the arms moved trying to catch her. Backing up she heard more laughs around her and saw with horror as the other trees also sprouted faces, all looking at Apple with wicked eyes.

The closer tree tried to claw her but she jumped out of the way falling to the ground. Another tree rose its arms on a threaten way. Apple cried and tried to stand and run but the tree managed to catch her leg.

“ahhhhh let me go¡¡¡¡” she wiggled as the tree continue to laugh . The blonde princess pulled with force causing a ripping sound was heard and her foot was released. Apple crawled and stood to notice her left shoe was missing and part of her stocking was ripped.

The tree that had her shoe and the ripped part of her stocking on its hands just laughed evilly as it tried to catch her. Apple looked with horror as the other trees also were trying to claw on her direction but she was out of reach as she stood in the center of the meadow.

“Help¡¡¡ help¡¡¡” Apple cried “ok Apple just stay calm…this is a normal monster-maiden situation, just wait and Daring will be here soon to save you” she looked at the horrible faces “you are safe now….they cant catch you” she looked at her naked foot “although this are my favorite shoes and stockings….YOU BRUTES” she called in anger at the tree in front of her “who teach you to be a monster?”…Now my outfit is ruined” picking a fallen apple she hurled it at the tree hitting it on the eye.

The tree cried in pain and growled at her because of that.

“You deserve it brute” the tree actually roared at her but she hold her ground thinking herself safe “huff roar what you want you cant catch me and my prince will be here soon to save me” and she actually blew a raspberry at the tree.

The four trees growled in anger and their tops began to shake. Some of the smaller branches began to twit and turn as they began to move like snakes lowering themselves and moving in front of them. The trees looked happy at this development while they moves their new vines testing them; soon they set their eyes back on Apple, smiling before sending them against her.

“Ahhhh” Apple cried as the vines soon surrounded her and grab her from her wrists, legs, and waist as they raised her from the ground “let me go¡¡¡ Daring help¡¡¡”

One of the vines traveled fast and got inside her mouth making her gag as the taste of rotten apples touch her tongue.

“nuhhhhhh ummmmm” the vine began to rock inside as the trees grinned at the view. Apple tried to grasp the vine but the ones tying her wrists pulled her hands making sure she couldn’t move it “ugggggggg” she cried as the bark began to mark her skin.

The trees laughed as more vines began to join the fun. A new pair of vines began to creep over her chest.

“nuh nuhhh” Apple cried as the vines reached the neck of her top and began to creep inside “nuhhhhhhh” the vines moved inside wrapping around her breasts.

“ _ahhh nooo don’t do that_ ” she cried in her mind “ _don’t touch me ahhhhh_ ” she felt the bark wrapping on her breasts. The rough material marking the skin “ _ahhhhh noooooo_ ” meanwhile the vines holding her legs began to creep up moving up tearing her stockings as they traveled under her skirt “ _not there not there¡¡¡¡_ ” she cried and struggled with more effort as the vine touched her covered pussy “ _ahhhhh_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡”

The trees laugh echoed on her ears as they enjoyed her suffering and double their efforts.

Apple´s top began to expand as the vines inside it pressed it from inside until it busted open reveling the princess´s breasts

“ _AHHHHHHH”_ she cried in her mind “ _nononono stop¡¡¡¡¡_ ”

The vines twisted themselves on her breasts their tips playing with the nipples as the trees laughed with glee.

“uggggg” Apple cried. Red marks began to appear on her skin.

The vines inside her skirt soon also got to work and began ripping the cloth apart. Soon pieces of red fell into the ground as her apple theme, red laced, frilly panties became visible.

“ _AHHHHHH…HELP SOMEONE HELP ME”_ cried Apple in her mind. This was against everything she was taught. She wasn’t supposed to be stripped or touched like this. Only her prince should be able to see her without clothes and that only after marriage. But soon she felt something worse as the vines began to move trying to get inside her panties “NO NOT THERE STOOOOPPP AHHHHHHH” she cried as a vine hook at them and wedged them until they rip open “ _AHHHHHH HELP¡¡¡¡¡¡”_

The tree that had full view of her reveled pussy grinned evilly as it moved its vines towards that point.

“nuhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡” Apple struggled with force “ _NO NOT THERE GET AWAY FROM THERE_ ” tears began to fall as the vine teased her entrance “ _AHHH DON’T TOUCH ME THERE…._ ” The vine forced her labia open “ _NO¡¡¡¡ANYTHING BUT THAT NOOOOOOOO_ ” she began to shake her head with force causing her crown headband to get loose _“I MUST BE PURE FOR DARING…THAT’S HOW THE TALE GOES NOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡”_ the vine began to move into the canal “ _NO NO NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡”_ her barrier got pierce making blood fall out “ _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH”_ her headband fell to the ground.

The vine began to pump in and out her pussy with force.

“ _AH NO…STOP…AHHHH IT HURST AHHHHH…HELP¡¡¡¡¡”_

In and out the vine thrust ripping her hymen in tears. Her breasts bounced at the movement as the vines around them tighten their hold on them.

“nuhhh nuhhh nuhhh..umm umm…ugggg” the gagged princess cried as the vile tree continued its torture laughing at her discomfort. Finally, the vine moved out. Its tip covered in blood as the princess`s pussy dripped some juices and blood.

The vine gagging her moved away allowing Apple to finally cry loud.

“ahhhhhh ah ahhhhhhh” she cried much to the delight of the monsters “no this is wrong…very wrong¡¡¡¡” she said as she could feel her pussy burning in pain. The bloody vine rises on eye level teasing her. “my…my first time…no no AHHHHHH” she cried again.

But this was what the tree wanted, as the vine shoot introducing itself on her mouth. Apple`s eye widened as she received the taste of her own virgin blood. However, the vine that gagged her before moved south and impaled her pussy.

“ _Not again ahhhhh_ ” she cried as the vine moved in her pussy twisting and wiggling. Wet noises began to echo in the air alongside the dark laughs of the trees.

Tears fell from her eyes as this began to get unfocused. The pain was too high for her to handle, as she couldn’t fandom why this was happening to her and why her prince wasn’t there to save her.

“ _ahhhh..no no more stop ahhhh_ ” she cried as the vine moved inside her. Not wanting to be left out another tree sent its vines towards her ass “ _NO…DON’T YOU DARE AHHHHHH_ ” the tip of the vine teased her butthole before entering it with force.

“UGGGGGGGG¡¡¡” Apple cried as soon both holes began to be assaulted by the vines moving in and out with force.

Thunder sounded as rain began to pour over the poor princess. Cold wind and the water caressed her naked breasts and skin sending shivers through her assaulted body. The trees seemed to enjoy the fact it was raining and soon double their efforts moving their vines faster and rougher.

“ _no..no more…ahhh stop please¡¡¡¡”_ Apple desperately cried as pain shoot from every hole. The vine in her ass moved out only for a new and bigger one insert itself filling her entire canal on one go.

“uggggggg” Eyes rolled as the vine began to wiggle on her ass. The one on her pussy soon replaced also by a new one. The rain and tears soon caused her mascara to drip from her eyes as her hair also got damped.

Laughing the trees began to glow purple and bumps grew in their vines. With a growl the bumps moved through the vines and exploded inside the princess releasing a sticky substance.

“UGGGGGGGGGGGGG” she cried as the weird substance filled her mouth, pussy and ass.

* * *

At the same time smoke began to pour out the trees and slowly they began to reverse back to their former colors. The vines keeping the princess bound began to disintegrate, causing her to pummel against the ground. The trees lost their faces sending a last dark laugh and the smoke dissipated leaving four normal apple trees again.

In the center of the groove Apple trembled as her mind couldn’t process what just happen. Her eyes were open in horror; her dress tore in pieces reveling her now marked skin. Her asshole and pussy were wide open, blood and purple sticky liquid poring from them. Shaking like a leaf the princess brought her legs to her chest, flitching at the hot pain coming from her defiled pussy.

In fetal position she began to cry slowly and quite, not wanting to attract anyone to look at her now marred figure. Yet soon her wails echoed in the forest

Back in the school…Raven hummed happily as she tasted a nice cup of hot tea. Her previous sadness and anger towards Apple now forgotten thanks to the efforts of her friends.

“Thanks Maddie” she said with a smile “you were right I needed a good tea”

“See…nothing tea can’t fix ” said the daughter of the Mad Hatter “and be surrounded by your friends certainly help” she served a cup to Cerise who alongside Cedar, Ashley, Hunter and Maddie decided to have a nice “rebel tea party” to help her mutual friend and leader out of her sadness “all your negative emotions already found a way to show themselves...so now you only need to relax” she ended looking in the direction of the forest.

Raven looked at her friend wondering what she meant with that. But at the end she decided it was just Maddie being Maddie and that she was right.


End file.
